The Unexpected Series 1: Captain America and Thor
by Comic Clash
Summary: Captain America and Thor have lusted for each other for the longest time, and after a mission, they have some time alone. But several things must first be addressed: is this right? What if they get caught? And, most importantly, who'll be the "man"...


**Author of this fan fiction:** This story is the property of _Comic Clash_.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these Marvel characters.

**Author Notes:** This is the first story of the _Unexpected Series_, which is a series of slash fan fictions with coupling that is not usually done or expected.

**The Unexpected Series #1: Thor and Captain America**

"Loki, the god of mischief himself, has been seen lurking around some Asgardian castles, no doubt up to no good. We have been asked to check it out, although I don't think he'll do much more than run away with his tail between his legs," grumbled Nick Fury, his good eye scanning the faces of his men. "But I want you to check it out anyway. Maybe he'll catch him _this time._" He stressed the final words to make an unjust point; it wasn't as though he ever went out and fought, himself. No, he much preferred sitting behind a desk and ordering everyone else around, and yelling at them when they didn't do it right.

Honestly, the man drove Thor up the well. Nicholas Fury, class one pain in the ass bossy man with on eye, who thought he was just all that. The vile creature couldn't be more sickening.

But nonetheless, he would follow the orders the S.H.I.E.L.D. colonel's orders. The reasons for this varies; he wanted to help people in need (even though they were but pitiful mortals that had all forgotten about the gods that they should care so dearly about), he perhaps felt obligated to take on missions as a (crucial) member of the Avengers, and… he wanted to be around Captain America. Sever Rogers, an intriguing man, who, as of late, had done nothing but torture him without even being aware that he was doing so. When he had started being attracted to Steve (it had been long enough that he did admit it to himself), he was uncertain. The situation was confusing, to say the least, and it honestly didn't help that sometimes Thor would catch Steve looking at him with something less than innocent in his eyes…

"You are scheduled to leave in two hours." Nicholas interrupted his train of thought unintentionally, but despite this, Thor had to force himself not to glare at the graying man. "Get ready, then get your asses to Asgard ASAP."

(in Asgard)

The search droned on and on. He knew better than anyone else how well Loki could hide himself and manipulate things to his whim, and with no idea where to search other than a general area in Asgard, the chances of the Avengers actually finding the runaway god were pretty slim. His half-brother was more clever than one would expect, given his rather dense appearance and idiotic personality.

"Any signs?" came Steve's voice over the communicator. Thor couldn't help but shiver at the sound of the other man's voice; damn, was it ever appealing. Catching himself mid-thought (or, perhaps mid-fantasy), the thunder god regained his composure before his flight partner, Iron Man, could notice how he had reacted to the simple question. To the sound of Steve's voice.

"Nay," the god said in turn, none of the other Avengers having anything to report, either. Steve sighed lightly, something everyone else likely would have ignored or not noticed. But that simple gesture made Thor's breath catch; once again, he regained his composure before he let anything slip. Steve then told everyone that they should try a different strategy, since the current one obviously wasn't getting them anywhere. The Avengers all went to stand around the man, then, growing and shirking to scale as needed to fit in the small clearing.

"Alright gang, let's split up. Tony, you go with Widow, Janet with Hank," Thor almost snorted at this; as if they would go with anyone else. Hank would likely have a tantrum, as Janet politely obeyed, not really caring. He was quite the whiner. "Thor, come with me… Hey, where's Wolverine?" Everyone shrugged. No one knew, nor really cared about, the whereabouts of that particular mutant. Logan always went off on his own without informing anyone else that he was doing so.

"Oh. Well, that's nothing unusual." Steve pondered for a moment, the eyes of his men watching him intently as he did. The only ones who seemed totally uninterested were Hank and Iron Man. Iron Man obviously didn't like being lead by anyone, let alone Captain America, and Hank, well… was Hank.

_Well, get used to it,_ though Thor with a little venom. He was not one to be led, either – he was the god of thunder, for heaven's sake! – but he could casually handle it on missions, when his pride was not the most important thing. Sometimes metal-head and the inflatable wonder just seemed immature.

"Iron Man, Widow, check the area over there," he gestured in some direction that Thor didn't pay much heed to. It did not concern him, after all. "Janet and Hank, keep an eye out on the skies and rooftops over there," another gesture, "and Thor and I will inspect these. Even though he was from Asgard, sometimes the forestry and fortress numbers surprised him; there was so much in just a small chunk of the realm. Or, perhaps Steve was just going to make them run from one corner of Asgard to the next to find the mischievous god. A noble gesture, but it would likely waste time and energy if the latter was true – if anyone knew how sneaky Loki could be, it was Thor. But he wouldn't complain or argue. It was what Captain America thought would work, and he would respect the man's decisions, as he respected (and lusted for) him.

"Alight," Thor said, grabbing Steve's arm and taking flight toward the first fortress they would search.

For a moment, he didn't realize that they were flying through the air. Thor just grabbed him and began to soar through the air without much of a warning. He let out a slight gasp at this realization, eyes focusing on their destination, which, not even a minute after, they reached. Thor landed them on the soil directly beside the fortress, and Steve immediately was inside, searching every little place where Loki could hide. Thor followed him wordlessly. As Steve searched, he could feel Thor's stare upon his back every now and again. He ignored it.

The fortress was no doubt deserted. Dust was collecting on the walls, the shelves, the tables, the chairs, and every little artifact that lay present. Steve could feel himself about to sneeze, but kept his mouth closed, suppressing it. He spotted cobwebs here and there, the arachnids that had spun them long gone. The fortress was very dingy and cold, some of the sturdy stone walls cracked after years of being battered by the weather. Unused for decades, who knew what could be dwelling in the chilly, empty castle? It reminded Steve of some sort of evil fortress, maybe like Dracula's… Maybe there were actually vampires upstairs, hiding in the raptors – Steve was losing concentration on the task at hand, and quickly cleared his mind of such foolishness. There was no such thing as vampires, and there was especially no such thing as Asgardian vampires. Although, if there was, the castle would be a perfect place for them to live…

LOKI. They were searching for Loki, not for vampires.

"Steve, art thou… talking to thyself?" Or course, that was Thor, in his deep, godly voice, with his old-fashioned "ayes" and "nays" and "thys" and such.

"What? No, I was… uh, thinking out loud. That's all, heh." He was a little nervous, he now noticed. He was in a dark castle with Thor, the great god of thunder, and there he was talking to himself! Whenever Thor was around him, butterflies filled his stomach. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. The man became extra cautious as he moved through the castle's corridor's with Thor, trying not to trip, because one: it would be really embarrassing to fall in front of someone as graceful and perfect as Thor, and two: Thor would never let him live it down. That's just how Thor was; he was a fun-maker. Perhaps it was a bit of Loki coming out; they were, after all, brothers. Although it was not one of Steve's favorite qualities of Thor's, he put up with it, and sometimes enjoyed it. Well, he actually had to put up with it for now –

Steve tripped on a lose floorboard and flew over a table, landing on his face. He stayed there for a moment, absorbing just what had happened… what he was trying to prevent. Thor's voice came booming from one of the corridors.

"Steve, are you okay?"

Steve let out a huge sigh of relief. _Thank God!_ _He didn__t see that! My pride is still safe. For now._ Steve then stood up, "I'm fine, I ju – " He tripped over the same floorboard before he could finish his sentence, and this time Thor _was_ watching. And Thor, being like he is, chuckled to himself, trying to refrain from laugh out loud. Steve scrambled to his feet, embarrassment flushing his face. He turned away from Thor and, trying to get him away for the moment, asked: "Did you look upstairs, yet?"

"Nay, Captain. I shall make my way up there now."

"Good, I'll meet you there in a minute," Cap stated.

"Aye… but don't fall on your way up." The god smiled, and flew up the stairs – literally.

Steve followed Thor upstairs and they continued their search. The fortress showed so sign of Loki, or any other life forms, for that matter, so they excited it. Walking around outside, the two came by a cellar. Deciding to take a quick look, they went down the stairs and entered it, noticing that there were no lights at all. "Thor, some light?" Thor's hammer began radiating electricity, illuminating the room in white rays. With the light, it was easy to see the room; there was no sign of anyone.

"Okay," Thor said, "Nothing dwells within thy cellar."

The heroes went back up the stairs and exited the cellar. They had just gotten outside when Steve heard something move, catching a slight glimpse of whatever creature had made the noise. "Thor! Get back in there!" He gave the larger man an encouraging push before he entered the cellar once again. Cap stayed outside for a moment, then followed Thor back into the dark room. "Just wait for a second."

They stood there in total darkness, and Steve could feel Thor's godly gaze. He had to force himself not to fidget under the stare of such intense eyes, and did manage to do so, although just barely. Once he thought enough time had passed, he slowly opened the door to see what was there. In the distance, he realized that the movement was only Logan, sniffing around.

"Oh, false alarm, Thor. It was only – " Steve turned around, unaware that Thor had come up behind him. The action resulted in him smacking into Thor's chest.

It was odd to be look out for in such a way. Cap seemed concerned for Thor's welfare as he sensed the subtle movement of a creature in the darkness, pushing him back into the black cellar, when he was certainly aware that Thor, being the thunder god that he was, could handle himself just fine. Although it was likely that Steve had nothing but the mission on his mind, Thor could not help but grin in the darkness.

Steve peeked through the door, and Thor snuck up behind him to look through the door, as well. He caught a glimpse of what he thought was Logan, and Steve noticed the same; he turned to inform Thor of what he had seen, not realizing that the god was actually right behind him, and smacked into his chest.

"Art thou alright, Steve?" he asked, chuckling softly to himself, his hands moving to Cap's shoulders in order to help support him in case the unexpected impact caused him to lose balance.

"I'm fine," muttered Steve, still sounding a little flustered. Being so close to each other, Thor could feel the other man's breath on his neck, the strength in the shoulders beneath his hands. He could feel the tension caused by the surprise of running into someone's chest, and for Cap especially, this would be alarming; there were few men tall enough for such a thing to happen to the hero. The thunder god stared into the darkness where he could feel Steve's piercing blue eyes watching him, and, having an urge to do so, the taller man titled his head down to plant a tender kiss on Steve's lips.

Woah! That had been totally unexpected. Actually, in sense, Steve had hoped that would happen the moment he had crashed into Thor's broad chest. But still, it was startling. The fact that the Norse god of thunder had to bent down to kiss him made the man feel rather short, but that didn't matter just then.

Steve felt like he was frozen in time. Thor's soft, warm lips were on his, enticing him. He felt overwhelmed with happiness, but then, remembering why they were there, he pulled away from the god, although reluctantly. "Thor, uh…" Steve opened the cellar door, and stepped into the moonlight. "Maybe we should scan the skies for Loki…"

Steve could clearly see in Thor's stunning blue eyes that he was disappointed in him, but there were on a mission. This was this job, their duty, and although he too was wishing he could sweep in and steal a kiss from the god, he knew that he shouldn't. He knew that he couldn't.

The god had expected Steve to pull away. It was the logical thing to do. And yet, when he did, he couldn't help but be overcome with disappointment – but he nodded at Steve's words anyway, pushing away the disappointment. The man only thought about the mission, and nothing else; nothing else was important. Thor knew that, but he also knew that Steve had enjoyed their kiss. After all, who wouldn't? He _was_ the Norse god of thunder.

"Aye." With a devilish gleam in his eye, Thor picked Steve up bridal style before flying into the night sky.

Captain America was surprised. Flabbergasted, really. The shock of shooting into the air seemed to take a moment to take a moment to sink in, and when it did, the mortal clung to Thor's chest. A smirk spread over his lips, one which he could not suppress.

For a moment, Steve seemed as though he wanted to say something, and fidgeted awkwardly - surely never expecting to be picked up and carried into the sky by anyone, let alone another man – but reframed from speaking. The other man's squirming had done more damage than he was aware, however, and Thor tensed, hoping Steve wouldn't notice that there may have been an enchanted hammer pressed against his hip… and not the metal one strapped to the god's hip, either.

Intense blue eyes scanned the rooftops, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The random Avenger would come into view as they searched, seeming to find nothing, either. That was, until Iron Man's voice came mechanically over the communicators:

"Got him. We're apprehending him now."

"Roger that. We'll be right dow – er, there." Steve looked up at Thor expectantly. The god leisurely made his way over to the scene, where there five – Logan had turned up, likely because he wanted to break someone – seemed to have the situation under control. As the pair landed, Iron Man was already calling Nick to tell him of their catch, glaring at Thor and Steve for their tardiness.

"Fury, we got the kid."

"Excellent," came Nick's voice. "Now go make sure none of his chumps are around; we all know how slippery those damn dogs can be."

"Affirmative," said Cap as everyone – aside from Widow and Tony, who were watching Loki until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived, and Logan, who had disappeared once again – scattered to search. Due to earlier events, Steve was wary of Thor, keeping his distance – as best he could, that was, since Thor had to fly him back to the castle. A faint blush threatened to erupt over Steve's cheeks, and Thor found this to be oddly adorable. They flew in silence, and even searched the castle wordlessly. The two came upon a dimly lit bedroom, with dust very scarcely littered over it at all, due to good ventilation. Mischievousness filled Thor's eyes, and he smiled evilly, although Steve seemed to be totally uninterested in the place; it was just a room.

"Now that the mission is over…" he purred in Steve's ear, leaning over his shoulder from behind. His arms encircled the shorter blonde's waist, and Steve fidgeted again. Blood rushed to the god's nether regions, and this time Thor didn't bother to try and hide his arousal.

Cap didn't see that coming. The whole flight to this deserted fortress had been tense; the closeness between them that had spawned was misplaced. Thor was so very close, so very sensual. But, was this the time? Was this meant to be? What if it wasn't? What if they lost sight of their missions and assignments? So many questions were flooding Steve's head, and he was so distant from what was actually happening. He wasn't sure he wanted his… right now.

"Thor… maybe we should get back to the others. They might wonder where we are… yeah…"

Cap all of a sudden jumped as… something stabbed him in the lower back. And he was well aware of just what it was, too. He sighed, feeling awkward. "Thor…" Steve tried to pull away, tried to get some control over the situation. It wasn't an easy thing to gain with someone like Thor.

Cap turned around and looked up at the Norse god of thunder, just to see that his face was contorted with anger. A mixture of surprise, fear, and lust stabbed his stomach.

"Steve…" Thor replied with more than a hint of anger in his voice. "Why do you deny me so? I am well aware of how you are feeling." The god's crystal blue eyes momentarily drifted below Steve's belt, seeing just what he was looking for.

Steve looked down to his boots. He felt an odd mixture of embarrassment and relief; he was glad that Thor knew how he felt, but nonetheless, he was embarrassed.

To say that he was angry would be an understatement. Rage pulsed rapidly though his veins, along with adrenaline. It wasn't rational for him to be so infuriated – but what could he say, the god of thunder wasn't used to being rejected by anyone. Especially by those who felt the same as he; denial was quite bothersome, to say the least.

Letting a growl of frustration escape his throat, the god took a threatening step forward, practically pressing himself against Steve. His piercing blue eyes stared angrily into the other man's, and the Asgardian did something he was certain the other man would not expect.

As if to prove a point, Thor reached down and possessively grabbed Steve's ass.

_Holy crap, he just grabbed my ass!_ That was all Steve could think of at that moment. He attempted to back away from the god, but his grip only tightened. Thor wasn't letting him move.

"Thor, maybe this isn't the best time. Y'know, the others… waiting… for us…" Steve wasn't sure where he was going with this. There was no way he could get around what Thor wanted, at least not without coming up with some better excuses. And he couldn't come up with a single excuse that might have worked, either; the more he talked, the angrier Thor looked.

As Steve tried to move away, Thor just tightened his grip, still eyeing the shorter man. He wanted Steve. Even with his denial, the god knew that the mortal wanted him; it was all too obvious, especially when they were standing so close to each other. Thor's own body burned for the other man; he actually thought that the way Steve rejected him was oddly enticing, although infuriating. Why? He wasn't quite sure; maybe it was because he had never been denied before, and the thought of torturing Steve until he gave up on his denial and _begged_ for more was all too good.

"You are well aware that I can get us back to the base whenever we want, and that Iron Man and Hank would hardly wait for either of us," he purred into Steve's ear, frustration still lacing his words. His tongue traced along the tender area behind the other man's ear.

Steve fidgeted uncomfortably, and made to move away, but Thor held him in place. His lips slipped to the other man's neck, gently nipping at the flesh.

"You know you want this," he said huskily, voice barely loud enough to hear. "We have both wanted it for a long time. I see the way you look at me, Steve." His grip loosened on Steve's bottom, a hand trailing up his spine.

Although he was a little uncomfortable, Thor was right. He had wanted this for a very, very, very, very, very long time. He decided he was sick of waiting. Thor was making all the moves, and although he supposed that he should have been worried about other things at the time – finding Loki's minions, for example – all he could think about was how he did _not_ want to be the woman in any future actions. He couldn't let Thor be the man… although Thor probably wouldn't make the best dame. At least he had long, silky blonde hair.

Steve quickly decided that he wouldn't stand for Thor being the "man", and so lashed back. He grabbed the man's muscular shoulders, slipping a hand behind his head, and pulled the god down for a long, passionate kiss. He hoped that he had caught that man off guard, and Thor did seem to be caught off guard. He took his opportunity to press Thor against the wall behind him. Thor, not expecting any of this, took a moment to respond, before letting out a soft chuckle. The laugh rumbled against Steve's chest, and he shivered at the feeling. Damn, he had been waiting for this.

Any act of dominance that had been provoked from Steve had been an utter surprise. The god had not expected the other hero to respond so strongly to his words, but he certainly was pleased that he had.

Countering Steve's dominance, Thor's hands purposely moved down to cup his ass, picking him up effortlessly and perching him against his godly waist. Blue eyes met Steve's lighter ones, and at their current angle, Thor had to glance up ever so slightly to look into them. Thor was certain that the other man would not like their new arrangement, but before he could protest or try to readjust himself, the god swept in and claimed his lips. Heat filled Thor's body, and he intensified the kiss, grinding his hips against Steve's. The thunder god moaned into Steve's mouth.

"…What the hell is going on up there?" Logan asked aloud, his eyes straying to the Asgardian castle. He could smell the trails of Captain America and Thor leading toward the fortress, and yet, from where he stood he could smell… something that he shouldn't have smelled. Catching a glimpse of movement in the window, Logan's suspicions were proven.

Smirking, Logan continued into the night. He supposed that he should go inform Tony of the fact that that the two men would be returning to base on their own time.

Steve was obviously not pleased with Thor's "being on top," thus far. No, the man promptly decided to remove himself from the perch for had given him, and defiantly pushed the taller man toward, and on to, the bed. For the time being, though, Thor would accept this – giving Steve his dignity, since there was no chance in hell that the god would allow the mortal a dominant position in what would unfold.

Thor hissed as Steve's hand wandered to his groin, his breath hitching.

"Your clothes," the thunder god said huskily. "Remove them. Now."

"Excuse me," Steve said, a cocky grin on his face. His hand tightened on Thor's crotch. "Since when do _you_ give _me_ orders?"

"Since now." The god's eyes lightened to a shade just off white, and lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder; his hammer, which was still latched to the side of his hip, began to flow and emit the faintest of electrical charges.

Steve's eyes widened, and after a pause, he took a step back and hastily stripped. Thor leisurely did the same, placed his hammer thoughtfully on the floor, hilt resting against the bed.

It took mere seconds before Steve finished undressing, Thor still undoing his belt. The god's gaze raked over the other man's form, eyes darkening with lust. Steve, however, was beginning to blush, obviously uncomfortable standing naked before the god. Thor smirked at the man's red face as he continued to remove his pants. Steve's eyes drifted below Thor's waistline.

"Now, get on the bed." Another series of lightning strikes from outside the window was more than enough to convince Steve to quickly get on the bed. With him on the bed, Thor grinned, before joining him. Kissing the man, the god snaked an arm around his waist. One of Steve's bands buried itself into Thor's golden locks, while the other moved to firmly grab his member. "I don't want to be the… one on the bottom," Steve whispered nervously.

Thor ignored that statement, reaching over the side of the bed and riddling with one of his pant pockets until he could grip a tube. Wordlessly, he applied the substance onto himself, before reaching between Steve's legs, fingers traveling upward to do the same to Steve. The god stared at Steve in the dark, a devious glimmer in his eyes. There was a flash of lightning that illuminated the room. "I am so hot for you right now." The mortal's eyes shone with defiance, as well as shock. His mouth moved as though he wanted to speak, but no words left his lips. Setting his jaw, Steve reached out and grabbed Thor's shoulders, flipping them both over so he was on top, rather than the god.

Thor stared up at Steve in surprise, taking a moment to absorb the new situation. In the meantime, Steve quickly grabbed the tube of lube and applied it to himself, then reached for Thor's entrance. The god grunted, flipped them again, effortlessly. Steve glared angrily up at Thor, twisting in an attempt to free himself from Thor's grip. He practically hissed as Thor's slick hand moved between his legs. Gritting his teeth, Steve head-butted the god, who recoiled ever so slightly in surprise as a jolt of pain went through his temple. A flash of lightning filled the sky, reflecting its wrath in Thor's angered eyes as he glared down at the other man, arm gripping his waist tightly. Painfully.

How _dare_ he hit the _Norse god of thunder_?! Rage coursed through him, and he swept down to kiss Steve angrily, intentionally biting his bottom lip. A whimper escaped from the mortal, and Thor sighed, forcing himself to calm down, although he was certain that the man beneath him would not just let the god continue his actions without causing more trouble.

Surprise lit up the human's features, and he was about to do something else – what that was exactly, Thor wasn't sure – when the god slipped a finger into Steve, drawing out a gasp. Seizing his opportunity, Thor repositioned himself and thrust into Steve.

Steve could hardly believe this was happening. Thor was on top! He wasn't supposed to be, and he had specifically stated that he did _not_ want to be on the bottom. And, where was he? Being the woman in the situation totally made him feel awkward, and perhaps a little weak. Not to mention, he was the Norse god of thunder's bitch.

But then just how much it hurt struck him. It was painful, even with whatever it was Thor had put on himself there; but, at the same time, it wasn't.

Steve would have to switch things around, somehow. How long could he do this? He felt humiliated. But it was Thor. Thor is a god, and there's nothing be could do about that. He wanted to enjoy this, he really did… but Captain America should not be on the bottom.

Each thrust made him produce some sort of sound. Whether it was a yelp, a moan, or something that was caused when pain and pleasure mixed into one indistinguishable sensation. He tried to avoid the yelping (and the moaning and gasping that came along with it), but it was sort of automatic, in an odd way. He felt so weak in his position, and yet, in a sense, he was enjoying it – but he didn't want to enjoy it. He wanted to be able to turn the tables on Thor, but he knew the changes of that were slim to none.

Look what they were doing! Two men, two _heroes,_ in a godly fortress in Asgard… banging. Yep, banging. What would the others think if they found out? Would they have seen this coming? For some reason, it didn't really matter what they thought. This was his moment with Thor – his moment with the god of thunder.

Thor was a rough man. He had rough edges and he wasn't the most perfect of gods, but Steve really cared for him. Loved him. His authoritive personality, his long, silky, billowy hair, his piercing blue eyes that made him shiver every time he gazed into them. Although he didn't always act like a god, his aura of authority and confidence certainly made him one.

Thor began to move faster now. He could hear the Asgardian's soft moans in his ear. Of course, it hurt, especially since, although it was likely that the god was being as gentle as he could be, he was still being quite rough. Thor was huge in every way, after all.

"You feel so good…" whispered Thor into Steve's ear. The god's tongue slid along the side of his neck, causing Steve to shiver. Thor's hand then reached over, gently stroking Steve's shaft. Steve hissed at the unexpected contact, but quickly melted into the god's touch. Thor picked up this pace, matching the speed with his hand on Steve's member.

He was enjoying it. He couldn't deny it anymore. When Thor picked up his pace, he couldn't help but groan in ecstasy. Thor seemed to have heard his pleasure because he went faster yet, stroking him more firmly. Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to hide the pleasure he was feeling. He didn't want to encourage the god… did he? He couldn't decide.

Suddenly, Thor sent an electrical shock through their bodies. It wasn't a high voltage shock, just a little zap; pain and pleasure. Thor continued zapping them both, and every single time electricity coursed through him, he yelped, although not from the pain; because, _damn_, he was enjoying it. And, of course, he didn't want to, but he had already discovered that he couldn't deny it anymore, so he just accepted it. Accepted the fact that the god of thunder felt in control, and that it was easy to tell. And he _was_ in control, there was no doubt about that.

The god was well aware of the fact that he was in total control of the situation, and also perfectly aware of that affect his actions were having on Steve. As he sent small electric shocks through their joined bodies, the man whimpered in obvious pain, twinned with the thrill of the charge. Thor grinned devilishly as he let out a particularly loud moan, which he obviously had tried and failed to muffle. Still smirking, Thor pressed into Steve more violently than before. The smile quickly faded as the god's eyes darkened with pleasure, pressure and heat building in the pit of his stomach. He was getting closer to release.

Steve squirmed against him, his breath hitching at the new firmness of Thor's actions. The god couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Tremors raked through Steve's body as he reached his climax, and Thor sent a final shock through them before joining the man in release.

The waves of pleasure passed, leaving the god exhausted, but quickly regenerating (he _was_ a god, after all). He collapsed on top of Steve, taking a moment before rolling off him, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling he blonde against him.

Steve, however, didn't look as content as Thor felt. Raising a brow, mild concern filled the Asgardian's features. "What ails you?"

The shorter man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I recall _specifically_ telling you that I _did not_ want to be on the bottom, Thor," he mumbled.

A sly grin spread itself over Thor's lips, and he winked at the man. "Perhaps next time…"

(Next day)

The pair had slept contently, only awaking once the sun rose, and then they still did not move from their places on the bed, but instead lay there and enjoyed each other's company.

A soft rustling sound reached the men's ears, along with a familiar figure chuckling. Logan was kneeling on the windowsill, a knowing look on his face.

"So tell me…"

FIN.


End file.
